


Au Revoir

by Arthur_V_Alder



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthur_V_Alder/pseuds/Arthur_V_Alder
Summary: Il fallait bien qu'il leur dise au revoir un jour.





	Au Revoir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/gifts).



> Cela fait maintenant des années que j'ai entamé ce périple de l'écriture holmésienne. J'ai ris, j'ai pleuré, j'ai fait des rencontres inoubliables, exceptionnelles. J'ai souffert, j'ai grandit, j'ai mûri mais aujourd'hui je dois quitter ces deux grands hommes que sont Holmes et Watson. Ils ont fait mon éducation, ils sont une partie de l'homme que je suis devenu. 
> 
> Je leur devais bien en ce jour, un petit texte, quelques mots pour un au revoir digne de ce nom. Puisqu'ils s'étaient au revoir un certain 4 mai 1891, je peux bien à mon tour 128 ans plus tard, leur souhaiter une belle et longue vie toujours aussi prospère et pleine de merveilles.

Il venait d’avoir vingt-quatre ans. Il a passé le plus clair de sa vie à leurs côtés, dans les bons comme les mauvais moments. Ils l’ont éduqué, rassuré, passionné et aujourd’hui seul devait-il continuer. Tous les trois avaient jugé bon de se dire non pas un « adieu » mais un solide « au revoir » plein d’amour et de tendresse.

Hamish savait qu’en cas de besoin, il pourrait retrouver ses pères dans une petite maison du Sussex, où les abeilles butineraient à leur guise, où la lune serait la veilleuse de ces messieurs. Car tout comme elle, ils resteraient là pour les millénaires à venir. Tout comme elle, ils resteraient là pour le regarder grandir, s’épanouir et devenir cet homme méritant son meilleur avenir.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, d'avoir pris le temps de passer par ce très court texte. Un bien maigre hommage pour tout ce que ces deux hommes m'ont apporté. Mais ils ne sont pas les seuls à avoir contribué à ma vie ces dernières années. En effet, j'ai écrit ce texte dans le cadre du Challenge Mensuel du Collectif NoName, ce mois-ci le thème étant "Vieillir" d'Elizabeth Mary Holmes. 
> 
> Autant vous dire, que la réponse à son défi (L'écriture et le partage de fanfictions vous a-t-il aider à grandir en tant que personne ?) se retrouve dans ce dernier texte. Dans mes notes de début. Alors tant que je suis là à blablater et que vous êtes toujours là à me lire, je vais dire autre chose:  
> Dear, ces dernières années ont été un combat acharné contre mon passé me rattrapant toujours un peu plus. Un combat dans lequel tu m'as épaulé un nombre incalculable de fois, où parfois je pouvais te laisser penser que j'abandonnais, que je me laissais faire par ces vieux démons. Tu m'as montré qu'au travers de l'écriture on pouvait faire bien plus que de raconter une simple histoire. On pouvait raconter la nôtre et je crois qu'il ne s'est pas passé une seule fois sans que je ne l'ai fait. Dans mon canon holmésien personnel si je puis dire, la réponse est toute trouvée. Je suis parti d'une histoire où Watson meurt (no spoiler) à une histoire où ils vieillissent ensemble et ont un fils. 
> 
> A toi, qui a cru en moi durant toutes ces années, qui m'a supporté, qui m'a aimé, qui a su me rendre fier de qui je suis: merci.
> 
> Every Sherlock needs a Watson and I found more than them. I found Bleondhãd.


End file.
